


【DMHP】La La Land

by weifafa



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drrary, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weifafa/pseuds/weifafa
Summary: 如果当所有人做同一个梦





	【DMHP】La La Land

**Author's Note:**

> 很长预警

当明白梦境的美好，现实就不再被人需要，我们在梦里出生，成长，做爱，死去。

 

他走在街上，穿着一身破布一样的黑袍子，撕裂的帽檐遮住脸。路边有男人女人在调情，双方的手都不太规矩，眼看着就要在大街上表演。他和所有行人一样目不斜视，直奔自己的目的地。破斧酒吧里的人像往常一样的多，脏话和女人的娇笑混在一起刺激人的耳膜，他挑个角落的位置坐下，放下兜帽喝起黄油啤酒。掺了水的劣质啤酒难喝得咽不下去，他绿色的眼睛里没有什么情感，像灌水一样一口一口地灌进胃里。

 

我们叫这儿为la la land，是所有人的梦境。

 

不知道从哪天起，地球上所有的人都开始陷入同一个梦。梦里没有警察，没有政府，没有法律，没有监狱，没有一切称得上“束缚”的东西。有人想要建立起国界、想要立法，然而第二天他们就消失不见，现实世界也多了几个不明死亡的倒霉蛋。从第一个死亡者开始，人们开始警惕，到了前几年才摸清了这个世界的所谓规则。

 

没有人知道现实里谁是谁，或许有什么魔法限制了记忆，总之当夜幕被第一缕阳光刺破，所有人都将醒来——除了现实中极其熟识的人，梦中所有的脸和名字都被虚化，同理，梦中也是。进入梦里你就会忘记所有现实里你认识的人，这里不需要多余的感情，不需要人之间的联系，不需要同情和怜悯，不需要爱情，所有维持关系的手段只有结盟或者性爱。用金钱、利益或者身体留住你想留住的、有利用价值的人，这是这个世界生存下去的方法。

 

任何试图打扰梦运行的人会被当做bug抹杀，只要在梦中死亡，同时现实生活中也会死亡。除去这些，无法律的世界默许任何犯罪——也就是说，杀人越货，强奸猥亵，骂人挑事，打家劫舍，在这里是家常便饭。

 

没有约束的世界，放出的不仅是有着自由羽翼的雄鹰，还有鳞片沙沙作响的毒蛇。

 

它可以是虚拟罪恶的地方，也可以是爱丽丝的仙境。

 

他坐在破釜酒吧里，边喝酒边看着窗外。比起那些全副武装刀枪戒备的人，他看起来太单薄，可是没有人敢上来惹他或者约他，而这全是因为他标志性的绿眼睛——那可是哈利·波特。这个世界里有神智的人都不会不认识哈利·波特，有着一张美好皮囊和罪恶灵魂的杀人犯。

 

难道还有人不知道他手刃了杀他父母的盟队报仇，那是这个世界最大的盟队——食死徒，他们的首领伏地魔什么都敢做，立了不少仇家。但没人敢去挑事赶场子，只有他，哈利·波特，大难不死的男孩儿，只身一人闯进食死徒会议，付出一个月卧床休息的代价让食死徒元气大伤。从不知道哪里的小道消息听说，伏地魔约定他三年时间再决斗。

 

按理说这一战成名的男孩儿理应享受数不清女人的投怀送抱，但是自从他把一个给他下药的女人砍成两截后就再没人敢献殷勤。

 

此时年仅十九的男孩才不过成年一年，没人在意这个，实力才是一切。

 

或者，也可以通过另一个手段，用金钱。在la la land里是很难有大财主的，一个因为这种纸醉金迷的环境里钱根本存不住，一个因为只有钱没武力的人家很容易整个庄园被端了。

 

不过，也有例外。现在和朋友们带着一身与这儿不符的气质走进来的，就是那个例外家的小少爷，德拉科·马尔福。马尔福庄园追随伏地魔，很懂得圆滑处事，庄园主卢修斯·马尔福在伏地魔倒台后迅速用大笔钱财养起了曾经的食死徒。德拉科就是在这种环境下长大，嘴里含着金钥匙，招招手就有数不尽的男人让他操——他是GAY没错。

 

哈利浅淡地瞟了一眼，眼里掩饰不了地含了一点厌恶。破斧酒吧里暖黄色的灯照着油腻腻的桌子，德拉科率先坐在哈利对面的桌子，随后一个黑皮男孩和一个黑发女孩坐在了他的两侧。哈利和德拉科仿佛是天生不对盘，总之马尔福家的小少爷热衷于找大难不死男孩的茬，而大难不死男孩不知道什么原因也没有暴怒对马尔福家小少爷动手。

 

或许是他在刀尖舔血的生活里突然找到了学生时期和人做死对头的感觉，或许是他忌惮马尔福的势力，或许是他不屑于和心智不成熟的小孩儿计较，尽管他自己德拉科还小将近两个月。没人敢去问他，除非抱着必死的决心。

 

德拉科一坐下就兴致勃勃地盯着哈利看，目光在他人看起来恶劣又嘲讽，只有哈利自己感受到了里面粘腻的色情在他身上打转。从他乱糟糟的头发到绿玛瑙一样的眼睛，再到嘴唇，喉结，胸膛，甚至更下面的地方，哈利感觉自己被德拉科视奸了。他抬头狠狠地瞪了过去，毫不掩饰自己想杀人的欲望，在德拉科的眼里却像一只发怒的小猫。

 

这是哪门子的小猫，哈利发怒的样子简直凶的堪比狮子，只有德拉科奇怪的滤镜把他变成可爱的样子。

 

哈利冷哼一声，大口喝完了有着糟糕味道的黄油啤酒，把杯子和钱往桌子上一碰，起身在德拉科的口哨声中离开。他开始在街上闲逛，漫无目的，逛到统一睡眠时间回家往床上一躺，睡着了。

 

这时既是夜幕降临的时候，也是东方既白的时候。

 

哈利从梦里醒来，刚开始他完全无法分清哪边才是现实，也分不清他到底醒来了没有，现在倒是习惯了失重感。他翻身下床洗漱，站在镜子前边刷牙边想，下次一定要把那个视奸他的家伙打得满地找牙。

 

离开la la land的哈利只是一个普通的武力值很高的大学生，循规蹈矩地上学，循规蹈矩地放学，得个很不错的成绩，不把自己的武力值展现给任何人——除了期末的时候帮赫敏搬书。他脱掉睡衣，穿上普普通通的校服，男孩子的腰肢清瘦，穿衬衫的样子很好看。充满青春气息的双肩书包甩在背上，哈利把钥匙抛在空中又接住，锁好门，对等在楼下的赫敏和罗恩大喊：“再等等！我马上来！”

 

身边穿梭的人群带着匆匆的脚步和漠然的表情，丝毫看不出梦境里嚣张放纵的样子。但是这就是la la land的魅力，你可以在里面看到多少人性的丑恶、扭曲、放纵。想象一下，现实里从美丽到不敢亵渎的idol女神梦里被你压着操过，从你身边路过的、衣着整洁优雅的白领梦里是扬名千里的杀人狂魔，屏幕上成功的企业老板梦里也许被所有人欺凌。

 

这个反差多么吸引人堕落，多么吸引人不想醒来。

 

哈利骑着自行车，出门太急衬衫下摆没有塞进裤子里，风一吹过牵起衣摆共舞，露出一段精瘦的腰身，充满少年味。赫敏看了两眼，不满地开始抱怨：“哈利！现在才二月中旬呢，穿太少了！”哈利笑了一下，和罗恩交换了一个眼神。只能说不愧是多年的竹马，罗恩马上开口转换话题：“说起来哈利，最近是不是有人一直在给你送花啊？”

 

出了梦里，他只对三个人在梦里做过什么事有确切印象，就是赫敏、罗恩和邓布利多，两个青梅竹马，一位帮助自己长大复仇的恩师。如果不是邓布利多，哈利在la la land一定活不下去，想想，一岁多的孩子，谁能抚养他呢？

 

赫敏是个精明能干、有自己主见、成绩很好的女孩儿，看起来人畜无害，可惜哈利记得听说过她眼睛也不眨地割掉过一个想侮辱她的男人的头。她男朋友罗恩就没有那么强悍，他没杀过人，但也不是什么善茬。

 

他们有说有笑地停好自行车，迎面走来就是医学系的德拉科·马尔福——一个讨厌鬼，张口闭口我爸爸。

 

不过都是成年人了，不至于做在校门口打架这种初高中生做的事，互相放放狠话倒是有，但哈利更喜欢装作看不见他。德拉科在学校算个风云人物，脸长得过于好看再加上一身贵族气质吸引了不少小女生，但哈利不会，他一眼就看破了马尔福良好教养下虚假的心。“他灰蓝色的眼神含情脉脉”？拜托，哈利觉得那只是德拉科对谁都发情的象征。

 

总之，哈利觉得德拉科真是烂透了。

 

好死不死学校组织什么社团的表演日，在不知道负责人明天会不会死的情况下还搞这些，学校心也真是大。音乐社向学校的艺术部请了几个外援，也不知道谁把该死的德拉科请来了，哈利承认德拉科的钢琴确实弹得很不错，但这严重影响了主唱——哈利·波特本人的排练激情。

 

“波特，你是不会好好唱吗，你完全没有合我的调子。”德拉科皱着眉开口打断排练，弹琴的动作也停止。哈利本来就对他改调感到不满，听这话差点砸了抱着的吉他，临时乐团的其他成员熟练地收线到另一个空教室去合乐，留下他们俩吵个热火朝天。

 

德拉科和哈利争论他改了之后更好听，哈利生气他凭什么随便改他的谱子，两个人完全没戳到对方点。吵着吵着德拉科也有些火大，他猛地起身把哈利吓了一跳，身体的条件反射让他抓住德拉科把他压在钢琴上，动作迅速得像经常这样做。两个人的嘴唇靠得极尽，这里不是la la land，没有你死我活的气氛，这么近的动作和这么暧昧的姿势除了尴尬和悸动什么也无法带来。

 

推开也不是，不推开也不是，哈利伸舌头舔了舔嘴唇，差点舔到德拉科的嘴唇。气氛既暧昧又尴尬，他们紧盯着对方的眼睛，也不知道期待着什么。

 

但是迟迟不分开的后果就是被回来勘察军情的队员们抓个正着，他们怎么解释都解释不清他们其实是在打架不是在亲吻，面对一脸笑容的队员们完全解释不下去。

 

今晚上哈利带着烦躁的心情入睡，德拉科也是。

 

他再次披着破烂的长袍从自己家出来 ，路上的人们见到他露出贪婪而胆怯的眼神，堆在角落的尸体旁还有血迹，衣服被人撕破，乳房露出一半。哈利避开仍有些湿润的血迹，拉低帽檐，无所事事地闲逛。

 

街道上像往日一样充满了精虫上脑的男人和蛇蝎心肠的女人，他们抱在一起，在高潮来临时男人被匕首穿心而过。涂着红嘴唇的女人一脚踢开他，毫不掩盖自己的私密处，搜寻男人身上的钱财。哈利看了一眼，厌恶地转身。

 

邓布利多的家就在前面，他是这里少见的智者，系统追杀他，因为他记得一切事情，他告诉哈利现实里他也是哈利的恩师。他每天换一个住处以躲避系统的惩罚，哈利知道他不惧怕死亡，他只是不放心伏地魔的存在。哈利推门进来的时候，邓不利多正在看一张合照，一张邓布利多年轻的时候和一个金发少年的合照。他看了一眼哈利，轻轻地叹了一口气。

 

“你陷入了爱情。”邓布利多平静地开口，“哈利啊，少年人，爱情是很危险的。”哈利听得一头雾水，正想开口问，邓布利多就摇头示意他别问。他包容地看着哈利，目光里什么都有，独独没有担心和犹豫。

 

“哈利，你的爱会拯救我们。”

 

一直到好几天后坐到破斧酒吧他都一直在思考，他要拯救谁？他谁都不想拯救，他巴不得所有人和这个世界一起腐烂，包括他自己。哦，德拉科·马尔福要第一个死。哈利不知道为什么他对德拉科特殊待遇，总之他心烦得很。

 

马尔福家的小少爷又穿着整洁的衣服进了这个充斥劣质酒味、呕吐物味、汗味、各种味道糅杂在一起的空间，又用色情的眼神临摹他全身。他大概是换了路线，偷偷给哈利送了好几天的花，可惜今天哈利的心情比较糟糕。他起身，走到对面一把抓住德拉科的衣领迫使他站起来，准备好了的挑衅在看到德拉科那双灰蓝色的眼睛时烟消云散，凭借本能说。

 

“马尔福，你是不是想和我上床？”

 

躺倒在哈利自己家的床上他都不知道到底发生了什么，他要和德拉科·马尔福上床，他要和食死徒后代上床。想到这里他满心厌恶，但是话已出口就算吐了也得做完。

 

赤身相对的一瞬间，哈利看着德拉科的眼睛，觉得他有点莫名的熟悉。握住阴茎的手很快让他忘了这一茬，专心投身于情欲当中，德拉科的手像有魔力一样，很快就让他射了。无论怎么说，威名远扬的哈利·波特在床上也只不过是一个小处男而已。

 

他感觉德拉科就着他射出来的精液伸了一根手指进去扩张，不疼，但是怪怪的。那根手指在里面乱动着，像在找着什么，哈利等到没耐心正要开口让他爱做赶紧做不做滚的时候，身体突然传来的快感让他开不了口。德拉科顿了顿，毫不犹豫地伸进第二只手指，直奔哈利的前列腺，按压着让肠壁软化。

 

一直到哈利的后穴能完全适应三根手指了，德拉科才扶着自己的性器小心地插进去。这场性事其实没有想象中那么折磨人，哈利从中获得了不少快感，德拉科每一次插入和抽出都照顾了他的敏感点，意外的体贴。

 

等他适应了之后，德拉科就开始暴露本性。他握住哈利的腰隔绝他逃的可能性，大开大合地操了起来。过多的快感让哈利无法承受，也突然觉得德拉科这张脸越来越熟悉，他因为爽而昏昏沉沉的大脑承受多余的信息开始疼痛。敏感的内壁收缩着流出肠液，润滑了德拉科的进出，他越操越用力，低头亲吻哈利的嘴唇，发狠地在他身上留下各种印记。

 

哈利的耳边突然响起两个声音，一个是德拉科的，他说：“我爱你，哈利。”一个是冰冷的，毫无人情的系统音：“检查到多余情感出现，检查到记忆错乱，进行肃清。”

 

他有点慌神，恢复的记忆让他一下就认清现实和梦境里的德拉科·马尔福。他埋在自己的体内，眼睛紧盯着自己，情欲充斥在里面，以及不该出现的爱，把他灰蓝色的眼睛染得深情又悲伤。

 

哈利感觉到一股热流喷在肠壁上，他忍不住闭上眼睛感受德拉科细细密密落在脸上的吻和塞进手里的，颤抖着也射在两人的小腹上。等他再睁开眼睛，压在他身上的德拉科已经不见了，一点痕迹也没有。他们没有盖被子，做出了一声汗，哈利在二月的冷风里狠狠地颤抖了一下，把眼睛里的液体抖出了眼眶，他恍惚想起来，今天是情人节。

 

他整理好自己穿好衣服，趁着黄昏的尾巴，赶向邓布利多的家。

 

邓布利多背对他在写着什么，听到开门的声音没有回头，只是问他：“爱情是件很危险的事，对吗？”哈利沉默着，看着胸口刚刚挂上去的巧克力项链——那是残缺的，这一半写着D.M.。他抬头说：“但是我的爱能拯救这里，对吗？”

 

邓布利多回头看他，带着淡淡的笑意，哈利看到他把他一直看的那张照片塞进了信封里。

 

“是的，好孩子，你的爱能拯救我们。”

 

夜幕再一次来临，太阳出来了。

 

邓布利多为他介绍了凤凰社——由一群不受la la land 控制的人结合在一起，罗恩和赫敏也在其中。赫敏一见到哈利就扑上来给了他一个拥抱，声音里带着哽咽说我很遗憾。哈利知道她遗憾什么，他勉强地笑了笑，拍拍她的背。忍住的眼泪在见到卢修斯·马尔福时差点夺眶而出，他向这位苍老了不少的父亲点头，不敢再看过去。

 

邓布利多告诉他了很多，关于他父母真正的死因，关于la la land的本质，关于食死徒和伏地魔背后的控制。他知道原来一切都由伏地魔控制，正是因为他被哈利打伤，所以无法很好地控制世界，才导致有人让两套记忆融合。

 

而战胜伏地魔的关键，就是哈利·波特，邓布利多一直在等他融合两套记忆。而那天哈利一来，他就知道时间到了，哈利身上出现了爱的味道——是从别的世界带过来的爱的味道。他第一时间联系到了德拉科·马尔福，这个脸色苍白的男孩没有一点犹豫就答应他无论付出什么代价，都会唤醒哈利的记忆。

 

哈利脸色有点苍白，低着头坐在沙发上。

 

赫敏迟疑地问：“哈利，哭出来吧？”他摇摇头，只是沉默着又坐了一会儿，吸了吸鼻子，抬头问：“我们有什么计划吗？”

 

他握了握胸前不知道为什么双世界存在的项链，残缺的巧克力给了他一点力量，他不知道另一半是不是在德拉科那里，残缺代表可以圆满。现在不是伤心的时候，要把酸涩的眼眶和多情善感甩到身后去。哈利舔了舔嘴唇，拿起项链，在“D.M.”上落下一个亲吻。

 

少了德拉科的大学生活无趣太多，下午的乐团排练也没人再斗嘴。队员们都对德拉科·马尔福的缺席闭口不言，沉闷的气氛让哈利胸口越来越喘不过气。

 

他该死的想马尔福，他该死的后悔那天没有在这架钢琴前亲下去，他该死的痛恨自己对于感情的迟钝——怎么会把时时刻刻想看着他的感情理解成死对头。哈利想起那天下午的灯光洒在德拉科的脸上，他们两在等什么呢，他想啊想，大概是在等一个吻吧。

 

哈利靠在钢琴上，闭着眼睛轻轻哼着德拉科改过调的那首歌。排练已经结束了，灯灭着，黄昏染红他一半的脸，画面漂亮的不可言喻。

 

哈利的手指在自己的大腿上打着节拍，他想起那天德拉科抚摸他大腿的触感，接着想起德拉科精瘦的腰，紧致的腹肌，做爱时微微皱起的眉毛和抿紧的嘴唇，进而想起德拉科热烈的亲吻，落在脖颈间的吻痕，口腔包裹自己阴茎的快感.....

 

他硬了。在空教室里。在德拉科弹过的钢琴上。

 

哈利伸手颤抖着解开自己的皮带扣，拉下拉链，他的性器确实硬了。他闭着眼靠在钢琴上，想象是德拉科握住了自己的阴茎。他温柔地抚摸柱身，撸动着，在他耳朵旁边吹气，问他爽不爽。哈利颤抖着加快动作，喘着粗气射在自己手上。

 

没有满足，他不知道怎么讨自己的欢心，只有德拉科·马尔福知道。

 

他还是裹着那身破烂的黑袍子，或许是看他前段日子答应了德拉科的求爱，有男人想要凑上来和他搭讪。哈利拉低帽檐，匕首从袖口滑出，他抬手装作要和那男人调情，实则将匕首毫不留情地送进他的心脏。血喷出来，把他的脸染红了，和他绿色的眼睛撞在一起，奇异的美丽。

 

凤凰社的成员们装作互不认识在破釜酒吧聚集了，他们耳边都响起了冰冷的机械声，可惜他们为了避免太剧烈的感情波动，把情侣拆开了，就凭虚弱的伏地魔是不能拿他们怎么样。邓布利多不笑的时候格外庄严，他看着所有人，慢慢地开口：“打败他需要三样东西——诗翁彼豆故事集里说得明明白白呢！”

 

他突然笑了一下，那模样，像极了一个老顽童。罗恩惊讶极了，小声嘀咕：“死神三圣物！可是，诗翁彼豆故事集不是讲的巫师世界吗？”邓布利多笑得更开心了，他慈祥而欢快地看着罗恩说：“对啊，我的好孩子，可伏地魔他就是个巫师没有错。”

 

这下连哈利都吃了一惊，他疑惑地看着邓布利多，他明白邓布利多绝不可能说什么胡话，但是他说伏地魔是个巫师，这可真是太不可思议啦！

 

邓布利多自顾自地继续说：“人类中的有些人，他们其实含有巫师血统——”哈利清楚地听见卢修斯冷哼了一声，听起来格外不屑。邓布利多笑了笑继续说：“——当然啦，有些人是纯血的巫师 。但是很多人都没有激活，而现在聚集在这儿的，都是有较强大巫师血统的人。而那些食死徒们，他们，当然也是拥有魔法的人们。伏地魔——他们的领袖，是一位极其强大的巫师，他深陷黑魔法无法自拔，他极其不相信爱，所以想让人们都不相信爱。所以，这个梦境就这样产生了。”

 

哈利听到罗恩倒吸了一口气，其实他也想那么做，但是他忍住了。

 

“所以我们战胜他的方法就在那本书里？”有人小声发出疑问，邓布利多立即赞扬地看过去：“是这样准没错，而那三样东西，就分别是隐形衣、复活石和老魔杖！”他顿了顿，换了严肃的表情说：“还有最纯粹的感情。”

 

既然邓布利多这么说了，那么大概也只能这么做了，大家都没头绪，只能跟着手头的命令走。邓布利多告诉大家隐形衣实际上已经找到了，复活石只能靠哈利一个人，老魔杖的消息一点没有。

 

哈利格外纳闷，他不知道自己有什么机会可以接触那个叫“复活石”的东西，总不可能是路上哪里的石头就叫复活石。他买了一本《诗翁彼豆故事集》回来看，一边上课一边搜寻里面的有用内容。进入梦境里也没有他什么事情，实际上，他只需要不停地逃过伏地魔的追踪并不断挑事以提高自己的存在感就好。

 

就这样无所事事地过了好几个月，有一天哈利终于感觉到自己身上有被追踪的感觉。像是谁在暗处猛盯着你看那种如芒在背的感觉，耳边仿佛有蛇吐芯的声音，嘶啦嘶啦的，听起来让人不舒服极了。哈利不动声色地把上前挑衅自己的家伙杀掉，刀尖刺入大动脉，血一下喷出来，溅得他满头满脸满身全是，看上去的确像那么个没有感情的样子。

 

一直到被盯着的感觉消失了，哈利才信步走到邓布利多目前的住所。邓布利多没有在做任何事，只是背对着他，对着放在桌子上的一封信发呆。哈利敲了敲门，邓布利多仍旧没有回头，只是把那封信拿起来，放在油灯的火焰顶尖，看着它慢慢被火舌吞噬。哈利也没再说话，和他一起等着信被烧得一干二净。

 

“先生，您决定了吗？”

 

哈利看着老人突然弯下的腰，没头没尾地冒出来这句话。邓布利多没有回答他，只是点了点头，他回头对着哈利笑得和以前没什么区别。

 

“但是先生，我根本不知道复活石在哪儿啊！”他带了些焦急地问，“我压根儿没见过什么复活石，您，您这一去，我就更不知道了......”

 

邓布利多一直笑着，他看着哈利的眼睛，摇了摇头，慢慢地说：“哈利，你不能问我，你要问你的心。它知道，它什么都知道，只要跟着它，跟着它就好。”

 

哈利还想再问，被他不赞同的眼神阻止了。邓布利多扶着桌子站起来，哈利仔细观察他，才发现在广阔视野和聪明才智下的他，其实也是个普通的老人。他想起那封没头没尾的信，那张泛黄的相片，想起雨天偶尔望着窗外出神的他。

 

邓布利多在想念什么呢，哈利很好奇，但他知道没必要问。

 

这么浑浑噩噩的生活已经不知道过了多久，天气重新开始转寒，凤凰社开过不少大大小小的会议。邓布利多的腰越来越弯，他告诉大家他找到了老魔杖在哪儿，就在伏地魔的老巢里，他告诉大家他准备亲自去拿。当然一群人不让，那次会议是赫敏参加的，她不顾资格站起来给邓布利多分析了半个小时利害。

 

邓布利多就听了半个小时，然后摸摸眼眶已经红了的女孩子的头说：“我已经决定了。”

 

哈利在一旁沉默着，他突然就又想起德拉科倚在钢琴上看他的眼神，像调色盘被打翻了一样，各种复杂的情绪混在一起。他仰起头深吸一口气，再缓缓吐出，他知道他现在这个样子很像抽烟，但是他完全不抽烟，德拉科会抽。

 

他看到过，马尔福苍白修长的手指夹着淡绿色的烟嘴，他那张纯色很浅的嘴巴吐出完整的烟圈。哈利记得第一次看到他抽烟的样子时，从内心不可抑制地升起烦躁的情绪。但是他不知道是为什么，只能归结于不爽看到死对头在面前抽烟。

 

其实是想吻他吧，那张漂亮的嘴巴。

 

赫敏奇怪地拍了拍哈利的肩膀，把他从回想中扯出来。今天la la land下雨了，那种被窥视的感觉刺在身上，让他僵直了背，不知道应该做出什么举动。邓布利多走在他后面，笑呵呵地拍了拍他的背，那个像蛇吐舌的声音一下就消失了。

 

邓布利多长长的胡子落在他肩膀上，一个声音小小地在他上方响起：“别回头。”

 

哈利闭了闭眼睛，背后的手掌推着他前进，是一个老人最后的支撑。哈利跨开第一步，大步大步地往前走去，踏着水坑，像肩膀上完全没有负担一样。

 

哈利的乐队表演终于上台了，失去了钢琴伴奏的乐曲有残缺突兀的感觉，哈利的吉他单薄而无力，搭上他清亮中有点沙哑有力的演唱。虽然不够完美，但是美丽而真实。来看的人很多，哈利·波特捏住胸前的巧克力，再次珍重地在“D.M.“上亲吻一下。他想，赠你一吻，德拉科·马尔福。

 

天气已经足够冷，羽绒服裹在身上，人们呼吸都有雾气。哈利扫开自行车上的雪，和赫敏、罗恩一起把车锁好，转身看到了扎比尼和帕金森。他们在接吻，扎比尼把帕金森的口红都吃掉了一半。

 

哈利看了一会儿，笑着想，原来德拉科也和他一样是电灯泡。

 

死的人越来越多，现实里所有人都有点不知所措，做什么事都提不起精神。哈利干脆不听课了，仗着靠窗盯着雪地发呆。他知道伏地魔越来越强大了，他控制的越来越严厉，放肆的人们收敛不少。

 

昨天邓布利多私下找了他，在现实里，照理说他们开会都是在la lal land里，几乎是邓布利多一开口，哈利就知道他要说什么了。邓布利多看他懂了，也就闭上了嘴，他们看着对方，哈利上前拥抱了他。

 

“您会死吗？”哈利问。

 

邓布利多叹了口气，没再盯着哈利的眼睛，而是随便找了个长椅坐下。他看着远方的天空和高壮的树木，告诉哈利：“谁都不会死的，好孩子，我保证。”

 

但是他消失不见了，哈利没有找到邓布利多，就像德拉科一样，无影无踪。赫敏焦急地扯着他的袖子问邓布利多去哪儿了，哈利怎么会知道呢，他只是摸出突然出现在口袋的、一截树枝一样的老魔杖。没有人再说话了，只是不知道从哪里传来女孩子压抑在喉咙里的哽咽。

 

事态紧急，而哈利还是没有找到复活石。他甚至觉得邓布利多是在骗他，他根本不是什么关键。找到老魔杖后凤凰社一次会都没开过，分散四处躲避伏地魔的追踪，天知道背后有人盯着的感觉有多毛骨悚然。

 

没有人多说一句责怪或者催促的话，他心里的复杂情绪还是成倍增长。

 

“Harry Potter......”他又听见有人再叫他，在昼夜即将交替之时，有一双眼睛里的邪恶仿佛化为实体，胶状的，粘稠而恶心，沾满哈利全身，几乎使他窒息。从心里传来的恐惧顺着血液流至全身，呼吸都不自主加快。

 

他站起来，猛地冲出酒吧。雪下的很大，铺天盖地地打在哈利的黑斗篷上，有声音呼唤他，像蛇在他耳边吐芯，凉气凝聚在耳后。

 

哈利知道，时间到了。一阵风吹过，夹杂着雪刺进人的眼睛里，再睁开眼，破釜酒吧门口已经无人驻足。

 

他醒来，在阴冷的城堡里，壁炉里的柴火徒劳地燃烧自己，却没有带来任何的温暖。大雪仍在窗外和风跳舞，茫茫的雪花夹着小小的冰锥坠落大地，一切都过于真实，仿佛就是真实世界。

 

这里不允许拥有法律，不允许拥有爱，这里追求理论上的绝对自由和放纵享乐，我们叫这儿la la land。而这里的主人，就站在他的身前五米处，穿着和他一样单薄的黑袍子，只不过要整洁干净得多。

 

哈利撑着自己站起来，隐形衣放在内兜，老魔杖放在口袋，但关键是——复活石仍没有任何下落。看来今天就要葬身于此，他深呼吸，贴在胸膛上的项链随着起伏，食死徒们站在伏地魔的后面，一个个戴着丑恶的面具。

 

他突然想起邓布利多的话，抬手从衣服里扯出项链，握住底端的白金巧克力，在“D.M.”上印下一个吻。食死徒阵营爆发出刺耳的笑声，哈利知道，他们在笑他爱上了一个“食死徒”的后代。他也想笑，他想大笑。

 

哈利此时才终于明白为什么他的爱能拯救这里，为什么战胜伏地魔他是关键。他不是救世主，他和德拉科的爱才是拯救这里的关键，哈利握紧从巧克力中掉出的东西，再把项链小心翼翼地塞进衣服里。

 

他听见食死徒那边笑得更加放肆，他怒火中烧的同时感觉到一点不屑。一群不懂爱的人聚集在一起，妄想统治这个世界，妄想统治人类的感情，妄想奴役一切。

 

他们凭什么呢，自以为是地认为不需要爱，于是就剥夺爱。伏地魔确实剥夺了爱，你看这个世界变成什么样子了，你看多少对夫妻、多少对情侣对对方视而不见，甚至大打出手。而他们凭什么呢，凭什么在让德拉科消失后还理所当然一样站在他家里和哈利决斗呢？

 

他抿嘴，不顾卢修斯在背后给他递眼色，走向伏地魔。他耳边是嘈杂的“嘶嘶”声和食死徒该死的口哨声，背上却幻觉般多了一点温暖，像极了那天走出酒吧，邓布利多拍在他背上的手掌。

 

“伏地魔，你爱过谁吗？”哈利走到离伏地魔还有一米左右的地方停下，死神三圣物贴着他身体各部位发热，他睁着一双澄澈的绿眼睛问道。伏地魔脚边趴着一条蛇，直着身体任凭伏地魔摸它的头，它的眼睛死死盯着哈利·波特，看起来很迫不及待。

 

“爱情，可怜的爱情会带来什么，永生或是金钱？”他蛇一样的眼神黏在哈利的脖颈处，像是寻找哪里好下口：“你爱过的小马尔福，不也葬身在这个世界，再无迹可寻？”他笑了起来，话语间满是引诱，像是说，好孩子，快抛弃那所谓的爱情吧，沉迷在这虚幻的世界就足够。

 

哈利低着头，一滴眼泪从他眼睛里掉出来，滴落在马尔福庄园精致的地砖上。伏地魔舒缓地笑着问：“好孩子，你在为什么流泪。”哈利抬起头，眼泪顺着他的脸滑下。他在为什么流泪,他在为爱人的逝去流泪，他在为虚幻的世界流泪，他在为恩师的闭眼流泪，他在为什么流泪。

 

“我在为你的大错特错和死亡流泪啊。”

 

老魔杖和隐形衣碰在一起，漂亮的光圈像德拉科吐出来的烟圈，只不过比那大得多。它把哈利狠狠地撞开，他的头磕在墙上，剧烈的疼痛蒙蔽他的感官，头一歪就晕了过去。他无力的手再握不住攥在手里的复活石，它在手心转了三下，顺着手指落在地上，发出了柔和的蓝光。

 

“哈利，你醒了吗？”

 

哈利感觉耳边有特别不熟悉的声音，他寒毛都竖起来了，张开眼睛看到一个苗条的女人坐在他的床边，绿色的眼睛里含着泪水，温柔地抚摸他的头发。他坐起身，警惕地看着她，这时从门口又走进来一个人，哈利转头想看，就看见一张和自己有百分之八十相似的脸。那男人走进来一屁股坐到了他的床上，看着哈利震惊的样子说。

 

“我是你爸爸。”

 

直到一月初，过了整整一个月哈利才适应父母健在的生活。从赫敏和罗恩那里知道la lal land已经不复存在，曾经死去的人也在现实生活中出现。邓布利多说这是复活石的作用，他吸收了哈利最诚挚的感情，重塑了世界，但是因此哈利会失去一些东西。

 

哈利正想问他失去了什么，从邓布利多房间里就出来另一个完全没见过的白发老头，臭着脸嫌弃他话多，直接把邓布利多拉走了。

 

哈利舔了舔嘴唇，向他们点了点头准备离开，邓布利多叫住他，对他说：“哈利，你不能问我，你要问你的心。它知道，它什么都知道，只要跟着它，跟着它就好。你会在你想知道的时候知道一切。”

 

他骑着自行车在刚下过雨的伦敦街上，一个人，他想，他到底失去了什么呢，他感觉自己并没有失去什么东西。要说有什么事很奇怪吧，就是脖子上挂的那个残缺的项链了。

 

为什么白金巧克力是不完整的，“D.M.”到底是什么呢，是人名吗，总不可能是德拉科·马尔福吧，哈利忍不住瘪嘴对刚刚出现在脑子里的名字感到嫌弃。

 

德拉科·马尔福那个小混蛋，那个有着漂亮脸蛋的伪君子，整天脸上挂着假笑，一点温度都没有。哈利记得他撞到过德拉科抽烟，马尔福修长的手指夹着浅绿色的烟嘴，眯着一双灰蓝色的眼睛把烟圈吐得很完整。

 

......为什么他记忆这么深刻，因为德拉科·马尔福那个混蛋把烟喷在了他的脸上！那个混蛋！

 

哈利总是做梦，今天他的梦里出现了一个白金色头发、看不清脸的人。那个人细细地抚摸哈利的脸，轻轻的吻落在嘴角，哈利感觉自己的腰被人搂着，两个人一起靠在了一架钢琴上继续亲吻。金色头发的人伸手贴着他的小腹还要继续向下摸。

 

然后梦醒了，哈利感受自己下身的粘腻，心平气和地骂了一句：“操。”

 

二月了，天气暖和了一点，虽说该下的雨还是一样的下。哈利和赫敏、罗恩一起骑自行车去大学，赫敏还是和去年一样的念叨：“才二月呢，衣服不能穿这么少哈利！”

 

锁好车后，不知道为什么又看到了医学院的三人组，不过哈利倒是有一点心疼马尔福，因为他同样是三个人里面的电灯泡。不过，他是怎么知道的？哈利皱眉想了一会儿，罗恩一巴掌拍在他背上打断他，只不过是这么一点时间，他们三个人就不见了。

 

课程照样的很无聊，哈利无所事事地向窗外看去，发现马尔福坐在长椅上看书。这是很不正常的，他们医学系的学生整天忙得昏天黑地，还看书呢，他不免分了好些注意力去关注德拉科。

 

伦敦昨天刚下了一场大雨，今天放了晴，阳光照在并不暖和。德拉科半个人沐浴在阳光下，还有一般被茂密的树荫挡下，有漏网之鱼在他脸上和书上留下几个光斑。不可否认，这个画面极具艺术氛围，马尔福漂亮的脸为之增色不少。

 

德拉科合上书，抬头看了一眼，就抓住一只偷看自己的绿眼睛小猫。他听说哈利遗忘了一些东西，没有谁比德拉科更清楚他遗忘了什么——是爱情，他最真挚的感情被复活石吸走了，他和德拉科之间的一些记忆被他遗忘了。

 

哈利反应过来的时候，自己的视线已经和德拉科的撞在一起，正要移开就被德拉科突然扬起的嘴角吸引住。马尔福站在阳光下，苍白的皮肤看起来仿佛透光，淡粉色的嘴唇微微抿起，嘴角上扬。哈利瞪着他，脸一不小心就红了。

 

操，没事长那么好看干什么。

 

下午必修上完迪安和西莫他们约着一起去喝酒，说什么终于可以拥有夜生活了，哈利才反应过来，不用回家进入那个操蛋的梦境等死了，于是他爽快地答应了。给父母打电话说晚回家他还挺忐忑的，人生第一次和父母的各种经历在短短一个月内有些吓到他了。

 

接电话的是詹姆，他直白地问是不是和女朋友或者男朋友出去玩，哈利哭笑不得，有点害羞地否认了。

 

三把扫帚酒吧里第一次生意这么红火，罗斯默塔女士大概高兴疯了。哈利靠在吧台角落，有伴的朋友们都进舞池跳舞，没伴的朋友们都端着酒杯寻找同样落单的男士女士，只有他一个人缩在角落，恍惚觉得现在应该有点什么发生。

 

然后他就看到德拉科·马尔福穿着一身考究大衣衬衫西裤，带着扎比尼和帕金森进了三把扫帚，坐在了他对面的桌子。画面有点熟悉，哈利记得梦里德拉科也热衷于找他麻烦，记得有一天他忍无可忍，然后他们做了些什么？

 

太阳穴突然刺痛，眼花缭乱后发现身边坐了个人，他扭头去看，夺目的淡金色头发不可抑制地让他想起昨晚上做的那个“Wet dream”，脸一下爆红，连带着耳朵都红得像被谁掐过。

 

德拉科点了两杯酒，哈利没听清，装作不认识的样子到处乱看。很快酒保把德拉科的酒向他这边一推，他把弄其中一杯的杯脚，把另外一杯推向哈利那边。

 

他看了一眼，没搞明白什么意思，德拉科就用手抬起他的下巴，盯着他的眼睛说：“Grass Hopper，不觉得它你的眼睛很配吗？”哈利瞪大了那双比鸡尾酒纯净的眼睛，嘴巴一张就想说脏话反驳，然而面前的马尔福看起来也很干脆地一低头，趁虚而入。

 

这个亲吻格外凶猛，跟哈利从前尝试的完全不同，马尔福的舌头很蛮横地闯进来在他口腔里扫荡，交换的呼吸混杂着BlueShark和SeaBreeze的味道，又酸又甜，还有德拉科常抽的那款薄荷烟的残余——哈利恨死了这烟的味道。

 

两个男人，两个公认死对头的亲吻让酒吧里的气氛被抛到高潮，已经有好几对情侣不甘示弱地开始亲吻——法式的！

 

德拉科的攻势逐渐没那么强了，他把有点醉的哈利吻得意乱情迷——他有这个本事，哈利开始主动把自己的舌头凑上去索吻。他们越凑越近，后来干脆抱在了一起，胸前的项链互相接触，冰凉的金属质感压得肉痛。

 

这个吻结束的时候两个人的嘴唇都肿了，德拉科的下唇甚至还被咬破了皮，哈利无法解释他竟然想和马尔福有更进一步的关系。他差点站起来逃出酒吧的时候，邓布利多的话就在脑子里回放，要相信自己的心。

 

于是他看着笑得一脸春风得意的德拉科，犹豫地凑上去主动亲了他一下，浅浅的，很快就退开。德拉科倚在吧台上，伸手把自己的衬衫扣子解开了两颗，露出被体温捂暖和的残缺的项链。哈利犹豫着伸手去拿，上面大大两个字母“H.P.”看起来和他的“D.M.”特别配。

 

哈利握着德拉科的项链举在嘴边，在“H.P.”上郑重地落下一个吻。他想，德拉科·马尔福，赠你一吻，在这虚幻的真实世界。

 

他们看着对方的眼睛，灰蓝色对上祖母绿，都不自觉地含了笑意。

 

In the La La Land of reality , I fell in love with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for watching💛


End file.
